Send My Love a Letterbomb
by guitarguy12345
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend Hanson, Marmalade finds her self under a lot of emotional stress. But when a long time friend of hers saves her life, she realizes that true love can come from anywhere. (A/N: Marmalade is Gumball and Carrie's daughter) Rated T for mild language, suggestive scenes, and Green Day songs.
1. Chapter 1

Marissa got out of bed. It was Saturday, 11:30 AM. The 15 year old girl went down stairs to find her 14 year old sister Marmalade as well as her parents eating breakfast.

"Morning Marissa!" said Marmalade in her usual happy tone.

"Whatever." replied Marissa as she shoved a pop tart into her mouth.

"Would it kill you to say Good Morning to your sister?" said Gumball, her father.

"Yes."

"C'mon, Marissa, can't you at least fake enthusiasm?" said Carrie, her mother in a stern voice.

"Jeez, sorry."

"I dumped Hanson last night..." said Marmalade randomly.

"Really? Thank God, he was a jerk!" said Carrie.

"Not to mention spoiled and sexest."

"Even I didn't like him, and I usually love people who make Marmalade feel like crap." said Marissa.

"Maybe now you can give Deejay a chance." said Gumball while eating some eggs.

"Will you shut up about Deejay! He doesn't like me and I don't like him! We're just friends!"

"Marms, I've seen how he looks at you. He's in love, trust me."

"Yeah, he totally wants to bang you..." said Marissa with a sly smirk on her face.

Marmalade blushed while frowning angirly.

"We do not say things like that at the dinner table, young lady!" said Carrie.

"Sorry, just joking..."

"Y'know Marissa," started Gumball. "You ought to get a boy of your own. Maybe then you'd be off doing whatever together, which means less notes from the principal."

"Pssh, I don't need a boy. I like my life the way it is. I have a B- average in school."

"Yeah, and a detention count of 175."

"I'm a rebel, big whoop."

"Very big whoop! You blew up the science room! We had to pay for that, you know!" said Gumball.

"That wasn't my fault! Miss Simian gave me the wrong instructions!"

"Enough, Marissa, you're gonna have some father daughter time today with Dad."

"Oh come on, I was gonna sleep some more!"

"We can go see Skyfall." said Gumball.

"I'm sold." said Marissa as she opened a second pop tart package.

"And Marmalade, I want you to spend the day with Deejay." said Carrie.

"Wait, what? You're forcing me to hang out with him?"

"I want you to spend quality time with him, I want you to consider going out with him, he's a good guy!"

"Mom, he's not my type! He's just my friend!"

"Well it's too late now, I already called Penny. Gumball and Marissa will be gone the whole day, and I have to go to the daycare center."

"Mom!"

"Just please, give him a chance, Marmalade. Please?" said Carrie.

"Do it Marms, he's a nice guy. I'd date him, if he wasn't such a fruit sometimes." said Marissa.

"Oh, alright. And I guess he is, kinda, cute..."

"If we only knew what he was." said Marissa.

"Oh come now, sweetie he's obviously a...deer, sunflower...erm...bee-peanut guy." said Gumball.

"Meh, we'll figure it out." said Carrie. "Now, who wants bacon?"

"ME!" exclaimed Gumball, Marissa, and Marmalade in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys! I've been busy. Juggling an MMO game, school, and rock band in the process of making an album is pretty damn hard, you know!**

After breakfast, Marmalade got dressed in her usual outfit and put her PJ's back in her closet. She walked down the street to Deejay's. Penny answered the door.

"Hey Marmalade, your Mom said that you'd be here for the day. Deejay's upstairs in his room."

"Okay, thanks."

As Marmalade made her way up the stairs, he heard a noise that got progressively louder. She soon recognized it as an electric guitar. She walked into Deejay's room to find him jamming on a guitar. He immediately stopped when he saw who had entered.

"M-Marmalade! What are you doing here?" he said, surprised.

"Well, my family's out today, so I'll be here today."

"Cool!"

"How come you never told me you played guitar?"

"I, uh, I kept it a secret from my friends. I've been playing for 7 years."

"Why were you keeping it a secret?"

"Because if people knew I could play, they'd be hounding me to play for them. I hate being the center of attention."

"Well you sound pretty good..."

"Yeah..."

"Play me something." Marmalade said as she sat down on his bed.

"Eh, I don't know...I'm not that good."

"Please?" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

"...Alright."

Deejay pulled his guitar back onto his lap. It was a Fender Stratocaster (fancy talk for a Kick-Fuckin'-Ass guitar!). He played a quick and short but quite impressive guitar solo.

"That was amazing!" said Marmalade, astonished.

"Thanks. Sometimes I get really into the zone, and I play like hour long solos! I drive my sister crazy..."

"Oh, pfft. How is Alice?"

"Still evil."

"I wouldn't mind it if she wouldn't like strip for every boy she makes friends with."

"Are you kidding me? One time she went through ten boyfriends in a month."

"Haha, yeah, that does sound like her. So, what's your favorite song?"

"Hmm...Letterbomb by Green Day."

"I've heard of that song. What is a letterbomb anyway?"

"Well, after countless hours of research on the internet and about three dozen cans of Dr. Pepper, I believe it's a profession of a painful love for someone." Deejay said as he slightly blushed.

"What do you mean, 'painful love' ?"

"Like you love someone so much, it hurts."

"Oh, weird..."

"Yeah...but it's still a good song."

"Yep!"

"So, uh, where's Hanson? I don't think he'll be too happy to find his girlfriend hanging out with some guy..." Deejay said as he looked down.

"I dumped that snobby jerk last night!" said Marmalade.

"Really? But I thought you had a crush on him for like three years."

"Pfft, three years too many! Turns out that guy's just one big sexest jerkace! I hate him!"

Deejay was jumping with joy in the inside.

"So, where is he?"

"Hell if I know, I haven't seen him since last night."

Alice walked into the room.

"Hey kiddo, I'm going to get pizza with my date. You want me to bring you back a slice?"

"Sure, thanks Alice! Who's your date?"

Hanson then joined her.

"Ready to go Alice?"

"Yep, let's go!"

"Hold up Alice," started Marmalade.

"Don't bother with him. He's not worth your time. Trust me, I know."

"Oh come now, Marmalade. Let's forgive and forget. We all know that it's your time of the month, and that's why you got mad."

Marmalade blushed angirly.

"Why you little son of a-!"

"Marmalade, trust me, I can handle any boy." whispered Alice.

"We'll see you two later." And with that, they left the room. Marmalade flopped down on Deejay's bed.

"Bastard..."

"Yeah, he's always been a douche."

"Not too mention ignorant. My period doesn't even start until next week!" Marmalade blushed and covered her mouth in realization of what she just said. Deejay cringed at the thought.

"Good to know..." he said sarcastically.

"...Let's just watch TV."

"Alright."

Deejay plopped down on his bed with Marmalade. He reached under his bed and pulled out some sodas.

"You keep sodas under your bed?" asked Marmalade.

"Yep, I have a minifridge under there."

"Cool!"

After about 40 minutes of channel flipping, they turned off the TV.

"Ughh! Of course there's nothing good on during the daytime!" said Marmalade, facepalming.

"Wanna go to the movies?"

"Sure!"

They headed into town and went towards the movie theatre. Marmalade looked sad.

"Something wrong, Marms?"

"I just can't believe wasted so much of my time with him!"

"With who?

"Hanson! God, I thought I knew true love, guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. There's this girl I really like, but she's totally oblivious. It sucks..."

"Who is it?"

Deejay looked at Marmalade with desperate eyes. He sighed.

"Nobody..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, I've just been under a lot of stress lately. A close friend of mine tried to kill herself the other day, now she's clinically insane, not to mention I have a close friend suffering from depression, and another who's become somewhat insensitive...that, and my grades in school aren't so hot and my parents are breathing down my neck about it. And if that wasn't bad enough, I have a cold.**

**I promise I'll update soon, I already started on the next chapter.**

**Again, I'm really sorry about all off this.**

**-Nikko (aka guitarguy12345) Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marmalade and Deejay wound up going to see "Headless in Seattle: The Headman's Ghost" (lol totes made dat up xD). The movie itself wasn't that scary- to everyone except Marmalade, who, as usual, was scared shitless. Kind of ironic because she loves Halloween. After the movie, they went back to Deejay's.

"Man, that was lame! I can't believe I spent eight bucks on those tickets!"

"That was horrifying!" said Marmalade as she trembled in fear.

"...Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Guess that scared you more than it scared the other 99.9999999999% of the country..." said Deejay.

"Oh, shut up. Let's hurry up. I hate walking in the dark after horror movies."

They continued down the sidewalk. Marmalade heard some rustling in the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" she said.

"Yeah, it was probably just a squirrel or something."

"That didn't sound like a squirrel. There it is again!"

"Will you calm down? You're just imagining things!"

"What do you know!"

"A lot!"

"God you're such a jerk sometimes! I swear you're just like Hanson!"

"Don't...EVER...COMPARE ME...TO HANSON!" roared Deejay. Marmalade was taken back by this. She was about to open her mouth for a rebuttle, but she was cut off by a mysterious figure jumping out of the bushes.

"Hold it there, you two!"

"Who the hell are you?" said Deejay angirly.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't give me your wallet!" The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be the son of that fingerprint robber guy, except he had a gun.

"Whoa take it easy, man!" said Marmalade. "We can talk this out!"

"Shut up!" He aimed the gun at Marmalade's head.

"Please, don't shoot!" Marmalade cried.

"You, antlered kid! Gimme all the cash in your wallet or your lady friend here gets it!" The robber said to Deejay.

"But I don't have any cash!"

"Too bad for your friend, then..."

"Wait! I can make it worth your while! I'll tell you where my grandpa's secret treasure is!"

"...Alright. Tell me everything or the girl dies!"

Deejay leaned in to whisper into his ear, but instead decked him in the face. The robber fell to the ground. He got back up, his hand grasping his face.

"That's it! Your friend dies!"

"NOOO!" Deejay tackled the robber as he fired the gun. It missed Marmalade, but instead went into Deejay's arm.

"Deejay!" Marmalade cried.

"I'm out of here! You kids probably don't have any cash anyway!" The robber said as he took off.

"Deejay are you okay?"

"Yeah I feel fine- HOLY SHIT MY ARM! AHHHH!" Deejay said as he tried to move his arm.

"Oh man, we need to get you to the hospital!"

"I'm feeling light headed...Think I'll just take a nap..."

"NO! Whatever you do, don't go to sleep! Keep those eyes open!"

Marmalade pulled out her cell phone. "Hello!? 911!"

~A few hours later~

It was one in the morning. They had been in the hospital waiting room for hours. Penny was crying on Damien's shoulder, and Gumball, Carrie, and Marissa were watching Marmalade pace the floor.

"Marms, pacing the floor won't make the news heal any faster."

"Deejay and I got into an argument before it happened, and now he might die!"

"There's a good chance he'll be fine. He only got shot in his arm."

Alice showed up with Hanson.

"I heard the news! Is Deejay alright?!" said Alice.

"We haven't heard anything yet. Why is he here?" said Marmalade as she glared at Hanson.

"We were walking home from the pizzeria when Alice got the call." said Hanson. The doctor emerged from the room.

"You may see him now." They all rushed into the room to find Deejay unconscious


	5. Chapter 5

Deejay didn't wake up until the next morning. His parents brought him home, and layed him in bed. The doctor said he needed rest, and be out of school for a few weeks. His left arm was completely encased in a cast, a blood stain signaling where he was shot. Marmalade and Marissa visited him.

"Hey Deejay..." They said.

"Hey guys," replied Deejay, still weak from the blood loss.

"We brought you something, dude." said Marissa as she nudged Marmalade.

"Oh, uh, yeah, we did." Marmalade said as she sat down next to Deejay on the bed and pulled out a small box. Deejay opened it with his good hand and pulled out a necklace with a golden guitar pick on it.

"Whoa..." he said. "Where did you guys get this?"

"I made it." said Marmalade.

"You didn't have to do that, Marms." said Deejay.

"Well, it's only the beginning of what I can do for saving my life." Marmalade said as she blushed.

"I didn't save your life. That guy was about to shoot you, so I jumped on him."

"Yeah, that's called 'saving her life', bro." said Marissa.

"You're a great friend, Deejay." said Marmalade as she put a hand on Deejay's cheek.

"Uh, Marms, mind if I speak to you outside for a second?" asked Marissa.

"Uh...okay." They exited the room.

"We'll just be a minute, Deej."

"Take your time."

Marissa closed the door.

"Alright, Marms, admit it. You love Deejay."

"W-What? No I don't! You're insane! Crazy..." said Marmalade, blushing madly.

"Yes you do! I see it on your face!"

"Uh...okay, I have a crush on Deejay. Give me a break, he did save my life after all!"

"That's just it. You're not in love with Deejay, you're just in love with what he did."

Marmalade sighed.

"I know, you're right. But in the back of my mind, I feel I've always loved Deejay. Even back when I loved Hanson, I still loved Deejay. I just never realized it. I always took his kindness for granted. He was like, my pillow to cry on. Back, when my hamster died, he made me feel better by fooling my Dad into eating it thinking it was a hot dog."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Mom couldn't stop laughing!"

"Heh, yeah."

"But what I wanna know is- when Deejay gets better in a few months, will you still love him?"

Marmalade thought for a minute.

"Yes, I will. I always will."

"Will you?"

"I will. I know I will."

"Great, now go in there and tell him. I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"I just got a text from Mom." she said as she pulled out her phone and looked at it. "Looks like Dad got his head stuck in the banister again and she wants me to run down to the supermarket to pick up some butter to help slip him out."

"Okay. Make sure you get the honey butter, that worked great last time."

"Will do!" And with that, Marissa was gone. Marmalade went back into the room.

"Where's Marissa?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, she had to go."

"Let me guess- Gumball's head stuck in the banister again?"

"Yep."

Marmalade on the bed. She situated herself so that she lying right next to Deejay.

"Deejay, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Will you tell me about the person you like?"

"Well, she's smart, she's pretty. She's really nice, but never has noticed my feelings for her."

"Who is it?"

"Uh..."

"Is it Marissa?"

"What? Ew! No!"

"Well, who is it?"

"It's you, Marmalade."

Marmalade's heart skipped a beat. Deejay's heart skipped five. Wait a minute, wouldn't that kill him? Oh, to hell with it. This is fanfiction, not fucking CSI Miami. In fact, this is- no, wait, no I'm getting off track. Back to the story. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!

"I...I..." Marmalade couldn't speak. She just kissed him, hard.

"So I take it you don't feel the same way?" Deejay said sarcastically.

"Deejay, I've always loved you. I just can't believe it took you saving my life to realize it! Even, when I loved Hanson, I loved you in the back of my head. I just never knew. I'm so sorry I was so...blind..."

"It's okay, Marms."

"I...I just...Eheh, I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I."

"...Kiss me."

Deejay blushed.

"I, uh, er...MMPH!" Marmalade kissed him. Deejay was a little shocked at first, but then kissed back. It was a good moment. And then Penny walked.

"Deejay, sweetie, I brought you some- OH MY GOD!"

"AHHH!"

"Mom!"

"What are you two doing?" asked Penny, shocked.

"Uh...not making out?" Deejay said innocently

Penny facepalmed.

"Mrs. Goldbrooke, it was my idea. You see, I kinda fell for Deejay-"

"Say no more, I approve!"

"Really? You're not gonna lose it?" asked Deejay.

"Are you kidding? I was afraid you would never get a girlfriend and wind up living here until your mid 30's! You guys can continue, but the clothes stay on! Anyway, here's a sandwich. Figured you were hungry." Penny left the room.

"Wanna contin-" Marmalade was interrupted by Deejay kissing her.

"Figured it was my turn to surprise-kiss you."

"Oh shut up you big lug..."

They soon fell asleep, Marmalade on top of Deejay.

~Meanwhile~

"Hey honey, what was that yelling I heard earlier?" asked Damien.

"Oh! Get this, Deejay and Marmalade are an item now!"

"Really! That's great! 'Bout time that boy got a girlfriend."

"And thank God it's Marmalade, rather than some skank at school."

"I know, right? My first girlfriend was a skank I met at school."

"Damien, I was your first girlfriend."

"Oh, uh, I mean my first girlfriend before my family moved here." said Damien innocently.

"Ugh, whatever." said Penny.


	6. Chapter 6

[We skip ahead a few months to the first day of Christmas break.]

The doorbell rang. Gumball answered it.

"Hey, Deejay! Come on in!"

"Thanks, Mr. Watterson!"

"Marmalade isn't home yet. She's out shopping with Marissa."

"Oh..."

"You can stay here until she gets back."

"Okay, I wanted to give her a little pre-Christmas gift anyway."

"So, how's the arm?"

Deejay looked at his left arm. The cast was long gone, but replaced with a blood-stained ace bandage.

"Really sore. Yesterday I had to dig out the bullet with a pocket knife."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah, getting shot was nothing compared to getting rid of the bullet."

Carrie walked into the room.

"Hey, Deejay!"

"Hi Mrs. Watterson!"

"So, Deejay, how are you and Marmalade doing?"

"Great! We're getting really close. What I want to know is why her kisses don't paralyze me like they do to other people."

"It's a love thing. I had the same ability when I was a kid, but then I met Gumball."

"Oh, cool."

"So, whatcha got there?"

"Just an early Christmas present for Marms."

"Well, what is it?"

"You'll see."

"Was it expensive?"

"Very. But it was worth it!"

Marmalade and Marissa walked in the door.

"Deejay!" Marmalade said as she tackled her boyfriend and kissed him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marissa, curious.

"I wanted to give Marmalade a little birthday present. It's something we can all enjoy." Deejay pulled out an envelope and gave it to Marmalade. Like a giddy child, she ripped it open and found several tickets.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHH!" Marmalade squeeled in joy.

"What? What is it?" asked Carrie.

"Tickets to a Green Day concert! With My Chemical Romance opening for them!"

"And there's enough for all of us to go!" Deejay said as he pointed out 5 tickets. "Not only that, but I got us backstage passes, too!"

"Oh, Deejay, you didn't have to do this!" said Gumball.

"I wanted too!"

"Deejay, your the best!" said Marmalade as she kissed him hard on the lips.

"How much did this cost, dude?" asked Marissa, now very happy.

"Exactly $957.69."

"Oh Deejay, why did you spend so much money on us?"

"Because I wanted to! And I got a lot of get-well money from my family. I didn't know what to do with it."

"How can we repay you?"

"Let me take care of that!" said Marmalade as she hugged Deejay and wrapped her ghost tail around him, making him blush. They started kissing.

"Guys, we're literally right fucking here..." said Carrie.

"Pfft, and you yell at me for swearing..." said Marissa.

~Later~

Marmalade pleaded her parents to let Deejay spend the night, which led to Gumball pleading Carrie to let Marmalade have Deejay over. Unsurprisingly, she said yes.

"You can sleep in the same room, but not in the same bed!" she said.

They had dinner. Fried Chicked night.

"So guys," Deejay began. "The concert is at the Elmore Civic Center, and it's on Christmas Night.

"Sounds like an awesome end to Christmas Day!" said Gumball.

"You're awesome for getting us these tickets, Deejay." said Marmalade as she grasped Deejay's knee under the table.

"Eheh, Marms, can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?"

"Okay."

They went into the other room.

"Marms, there was something else I wanted to give you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is for you, and you only." Deejay pulled out a small box (No It is Not a Wedding Ring). Marmalade opened the box to find a gold and silver locket with black and orange jems (her favorite colors. I think). It was shaped like a heart. She gasped.

"Open the locket. There's an enscription on the inside."

Marmalade opened the locket and read aloud the enscription. Next to it was a picture of Deejay and Marmalade.

"Dear Marmalade,

You're single-handedly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. My love for you may have hurt me, but you're worth a million bullets to the arm. You're my Letterbomb.

I love you, Deejay."

Marmalade was speechless. She started to tear up.

"Aw, you don't like it? It's fine, I always hold on to the rece-mmph!"

Marmalade kissed him, a kiss he gratefully returned. She pinned him against the wall.

"I love you, Deejay."

"Love you too, Marms. Here, turn around."

Deejay took the locket as she turned around. He put the necklace around her neck. He spun her around.

"Beutiful."

"Deejay, will you stop spending so much money on me?"

"The locket was free. The guy who runs the place is an idiot, I gave him a blueberry muffin for it."

Marmalade giggled.

"C'mon. We should go back before my Mom starts to suspect something."

They went back to the table, hand in hand. That night, Marmalade and Deejay were sleeping in Marmalade's room. Deejay was in a sleeping bag next to Marmalade's bed. Marmalade was, well, in her bed. She stirred to life. She looked at the time. The clock said 2:45 AM. She got up to use the bathroom. When she was done, she went onto the balcony of her bedroom, carefully floating over her sleeping lover. She loved the warm nightime air in Elmore, California. It was December, but the weather still managed to stay warm in the Southern-California suburban town.

"Enjoying the fresh air?"

Marmalade jumped a bit.

"Oh, Deejay, you scared me."

"What are you doing up? It's late."

Deejay sat in the plastic chair that was on the balcony. He pulled Marmalade into his lap.

"Hey, I have a question." said Deejay.

"What is it?"

"If you have a ghost tail instead of a lower body, how do you like, y'know...?"

"I can morph it into a working lower body when I need to." she said simply.

"Why don't you ever do it?"

"I don't own any pants. Duh." she replied while giggling. "Why? Do you wanna see what I look like?"

Deejay blushed.

"Uh...erm...wouldn't that be, like, awkward?"

"Well, yeah, but, you're my boyfriend."

"I can give you some pants..."

"What are you, afraid?" she said slyly. "It's not like I have nome down there that's gonna eat you." she said, still giggling.

"I know! But god forbid your Mom comes in and sees you..."

"Sees me...?"

"...Exposed."

"Ugh, fine. I think I have an old skirt somewhere. Be right back."

She was back five minutes later. Deejay stared in awe.

"Whoa...hey I'm taller than you when you have legs!"

"Oh shut up..."

"Why is your skirt so freakin' short?"

"It's from when I was 8 and my Aunt Cierra got married. I grew out of it."

"Clearly. Y'know, we ought to take you shopping for some pants, you look pretty good with-" Deejay stopped himself when Marmalade's skirt ripped. He was silent as his face turned as red as a bottle of ketchup.

"...The skirt ripped, didn't it?"

"...yes..."

Marmalade morphed back into her signature ghost tail.

"Let's just hit the hay." Deejay said as they went back to bed. He plopped down on his sleeping bag.

"Hey," Marmalade started. "Hop up here with me."

"But your Mom said-"

"Who cares? She'll be leaving early in the morning to go Christmas shopping anyway."

"Okay..."

Deejay hopped in bed next to Marmalade. She cuddled him. Deejay was falling asleep when he felt a pair of legs wrap around him.

"Uh, Marmalade..."

"Oh, get over it."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a good Christmas Morning. Deejay got a new distortion pedal for his guitar, as well as some visa gift cards with which he gleefully ran down to the local Rite Aid to buy some batteries to power the distortion pedal. Marmalade got a new dress. She vowed she would never take off the locket Deejay had given her. Marissa got a new pocket knife, as well as some horror movies she and Marmalade had been dying to see. That afternoon, as the Wattersons were getting ready for the concert (which wouldn't start for another four hours), Deejay stopped in.

"Marms! Deejay's here!"

"Deejay!" Marmalade greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. "Merry Christmas!"

"I just stopped by to tell you guys where our concert seats are!"

"Okay, where are they?" asked Gumball.

"Front row, center."

"Nice!" said Marissa.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" asked Carrie.

"It's Christmas, why not?"

Deejay took a mug and started sipping.

"Wow, this is really good!"

"My secret ingredient is scotch!"

"...What?" said everybody in unison.

"Just kidding, I only put scotch in Gumball's."

"So t-that's why I-I'm *hiccup* drunk e-every Christmas!"

"Go lie down, honey, you're drunk."

"O-Okay..." Gumball said as he staggered up the stairs.

"Why do you put liquor in Dad's hot chocolate?" asked Marissa.

"Because every April Fool's Day, he puts X-Lax in my coffee! This is the time of year when I get him back."

"Seems like a fair trade." said Deejay.

They spent the rest of the time watching Christmas Specials. Gumball sobered up in about 2 hours, and later joined them for a cheesy Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer Christmas Special.

"Man, these specials get worse every year! Am I right Marms? ...Marms?" Marissa turned to find her sister sucking face with Deejay.

"Huh? OH, uh, yeah! They suck..." Marmalade said as she took a breather.

"Don't you two ever take a rest?" asked Marissa.

"You're mother never took a rest when we were dating." said Gumball. "That's where Marmalade gets it from."

"Oh, shut up." said Carrie as Gumball put an arm around her.

Soon enough, it was time to go to the concert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heads up Mother Fuckers, this is the last Chapter. :U Hope y'all enjoyed. Right now, I'm doing a Regular Show story and a Collaboration story, but my next Amazing World of Gumball fic should be out sometime within the next week. It's called "Going Far" and it features teenage Gumball and Carrie and they go to europe or some shit and carrie pisses herself on the plane and bunch of other random mindless crap that nobody gives a shit about. .-. **

**...Anyway...Enjoy the last chapter of "Send My Love a Letterbomb", guys!**

* * *

**The concert was amazing. Marmalade was never more happy in her life. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.**

"ALRIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" screamed the lead singer from Green Day into the microphone. "We have one more song for you tonight! This song is called LETTERBOMB! But first, I want to introduce you to my friend-"

Marmalade noticed Deejay was not next to her.

"Everyone, this is my friend Deejay Goldbrooke!"

Marmalade froze in her place.

"Tell 'em why your up here, Deejay!"

Deejay was handed the microphone.

"I want to dedicate this last song to my girlfriend Marmalade!"

The entire audience let out a simultaneous "Awww".

"Then I guess you won't mind playing for her!" Billie Joe (the lead singer of Green Day) said as he gave Deejay his guitar.

*start of song*

[Song: Letterbomb by Green Day]

*intro*

Lyrics:

Where have all the bastards gone?  
The underbelly stacks up ten high  
The dummy failed the crash test  
Collecting unemployment checks  
Like a flunkie along for the ride

Where have all the riots gone  
As the city's motto gets pulverized?  
What's in love is now in debt  
On your birth certificate  
So strike the fucking match to light this fuse!

The town bishop is an extortionist  
And he don't even know that you exist  
Standing still when it's do or die  
You better run for your fucking life

It's not over 'till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
This city's burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late

There's nothing left to analyze

(Deejay was given the mic)

Deejay: Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself?  
And where will we all go when it's too late?

(Deejay has mic taken away)

(Deejay plays solo)

And don't look back

You're my Jesus of Suburbia  
The St. Jimmy is a figment of  
Your mother's rage and your father's love  
Made me the idiot of America

It's not over 'till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
This city's burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late

She said I can't take this place  
I'm leaving it behind

Well she said I can't take this town  
I'm loving you tonight!

*end of song*

Deejay jumped off the stage- Billie Joe let him keep the guitar -and he jumped right into Marmalade's arms.

"Deejay, that was amazing! I love you!" Marmalade said before she tongue kissed Deejay.

"Well, I think I know who my brother-in-law's gonna be..." said Marissa as she rolled her eyes.

~Later~

Deejay and Marmalade were kissing the entire way home. No one could separate them without Marmalade yelling "GO AWAY!". Marmalade knew deep down that Deejay was the one. Deejay was just surprised he got this far without getting dumped.

The next morning, it snowed. The temperature dropped dramatically that night. Marmalade went into the coffee shop, hand in hand with Deejay. They were accompanied by Charcoal and Marissa. They all sat in a booth. Marmalade sat in Deejay's lap. Charcoal ordered them all hot chocolate as he told he told the hilarious story of how his Dad got wasted at Mardi Gras last year. Not drunk, wasted. Like REALLY REALLY REALLY wasted.

"And then he tried to dive into the bowling ball, thinking it was a fish bowl!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh man, Charcoal, remember last year when we made a baking soda and vinegar grenade?" said Deejay.

"How could I forget?"

"That was the best day of my life!" added Marissa. "Old Man Robinson was so pissed when you chucked at his face!"

"I think he literally busted a nut!" laughed out Marmalade.

Deejay sighed. "Good times!"

"So what are we gonna do today?" said Charcoal.

"I know!" chimed in Marissa, "Let's go see 'Friday the 13th: How Jason Stole Christmas' !"

"Is that out?" asked Marmalade, now excited.

"It came out last week!" said Deejay.

They instantly bolted out of the coffee shop and down the sidewalk. Deejay pulled Marmalade onto his back and gave her a piggyback ride as he ran to the movie theater.

It was the best Christmas Vacation of their lives.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnd scenewe'redonegoodbye.**


End file.
